Stand at your side
by Chibimax
Summary: Scott and Virgil have to save a little girl from drowning, when Virgil comes back with the gear they needed, he hears a gunshot...


Stand at your side.

Okay, this wasn't planned at all.. But thanks to a contest, I've got a other idea in my mind.

--

"Be careful, Scott." said Virgil as he let his brother go inside the house. He and Scott where called out to rescue a little girl from water that was filling the basement of the house. But, when Virgil had entered the house, there wasn't any noise of water.

Virgil looked around when the two Tracy brothers stood in the hallway of the house. "Come on." said Scott to his brother and walked to the kitchen. The house almost looked like the house they lived in Kansas. It was a small kitchen, but big enough to set a round table and some cupboards. In the left corner of the kitchen was a door. When Scott had opened it, it lead to the basement.

"Okay, I'm going down." said Scott. Scott went down the stairway and saw that there was water running into the basement. Scott guessed that they couldn't hear the water running, because the walls where tick enough to let any sound through them. Somewhere between the racks, saw Scott a arm. "Virgil get the gear to stop the water, I'll try to get the person out." said. Scott to his brother.

Virgil nodded. "FAB, Scott." he said and went back to Thunderbird 2. In the pod, Virgil grabbed a hose and a pump to pump the water up. He also grabbed some blankets to hold the person warm and also some tools to stop the water from coming in the basement.

When Virgil, came back into the house, he suddenly heard a shot. "SCOTT !!!" he yelled and ran to the basement. There he saw his brother in the water, trying to reach the stairway. "SCOTT !" yelled Virgil and ran to Scott, almost tripping in the water over something. "Scott…" he said again. Virgil saw that Scott was shot close the heart. "Damm." said Virgil and pulled his brother to the stairway.

When Virgil had his brother laying on him, he saw that Scott tried to talk. "Don't talk, Scott." said Virgil to his brother.

Scott still kept moving his mouth. He grabbed his brother by the shirt and pulled him closer. "Hood…In house." he said to Virgil.

Virgil muttered some words in Dutch. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

Virgil picked his brother up and walked the stairway up. That's when Virgil saw the Hood standing there, grinning at them. "So, we meet finely." He said and started to shoot. Virgil immediately ducked with Scott and used a table a shield. Virgil fired a few times at the Hood, but the Hood just shot them back with his eyes. He grinned when he heard a scream from Virgil. Virgil was cursing when the Hood had hit him in his arm.

The Hood looked up and smiled when he had gotten a plan. "Let this be you're tomb, Tracy !" he yelled at Virgil and Scott.

Virgil looked over the table and saw the Hood's eye's becoming yellow again. The walls of the house started to shake and started to fall down. The Hood laughed and went outside, while he kept using his powers to collapse the house on the Tracy Brothers.

Virgil looked and knew it was too late to get out of the way and protected Scott with his back. After a few minutes, the house was totally gone. The Hood grinned and went away.

Virgil opened his eyes. 'Why am I not death ?' he wondered. That's when he looked up and smiled. A beam was protecting him and Scott from the falling walls, but it wouldn't last any longer. When Virgil thought about Scott again, he immediately looked at his brother. "Scott !" he said. He check his brother's pulls. Virgil sighed when he felt one. "Scott, Scotty wake up." said Virgil worried, as he slapped his brother's face.

"Mmm." said Scott before he finely open his blue eyes. "Virgil ?"

"Welcome back, but don't talk, okay ?" said Virgil. "We need to get out of here."

Scott looked around and saw that they where trapped, except there was one exit. "There." he said to his brother. Virgil looked up and saw the small hole. It was just big enough to have one person to get out of it. Virgil looked at his brother, who looked back. As Scott's eyes where speaking to Virgil, Virgil shook his head. "Go." said Scott. "Leave me."

"No Scott," said Virgil. "I'm not leaving you behind !"

"Virg.., you must…you can….you have to…" said Scott as he started to grow weak.

"No Scott !! I'm not leaving you !" said Virgil.

Scott looked at his brother and looked into Virgil's eyes. With that, Scott knew that there was no way to get bring his brother on some other thoughts. "Come on." Said Virgil and picked his brother up. "Okay, I'm going to push you outside." said Virgil to Scott. Scott nodded weakly as he started to get tired. "And don't you pass out !" said Virgil stern as he saw it.

Scott smiled. "Yes, dad." Scott joked. Virgil smiled and pushed Scott carefully outside. Scott let himself slide outside and winced as he had let him fall on some rocks.

After his brother was outside, Virgil went out just in time as he and his brother could see how the small cave there where in, collapsed. Virgil and Scott sighed. "Come on" said Virgil before he carried Scott carefully to Thunderbird 1, as he had sealed Thunderbird 2.

Virgil flied to the nearest by hospital and let the doctors take care of his brother.

---

Two days later,

Virgil stood outside on the balcony. His arm was still wrapped in some bandage, but it was better then the day that happened. Virgil looked when he saw Scott coming to him. "Don't you suppose to be in bed ?" he said to his older brother. Scott just smiled. "Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you." said Scott.

"Me ?" said Virgil. Scott nodded. "Yeah, I want to thank you, for what happened." said Scott as he grabbed his brother into a hug. "Thanks for not letting me stay behind."

"You never will be left alone by me. I always will stand at side you." said Virgil as he hugged back.

---

Well I hope you liked it. Cya This fic has been rewrite. See any misspells still ? Just review them or send a message.


End file.
